Millennium Edition: Adventure Comics 61
| next = }} Millennium Edition: Adventure Comics #61 reprints ''Adventure Comics'' #61 in its entirety. The reprint edition was edited by Adam Philips with Nick J. Napolitano as associate editor. It shipped with a December, 2000 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.95 per copy (US). "The Amazing Starman" is the first story featured in issue #61 of the Adventure Comics superhero anthology series published by National Periodical Publications (DC Comics). The story was written by an unknown author and illustrated by Jack Burnley with his brother Ray Burnley on inks. It was colored by Raymond Perry and lettered by Betty Bentley. The cover feature of this issue, illustrated by Burnley, introduces the character of Theodore Knight, aka Starman. The second story in this issue features Mark Lansing, and was written and illustrated by Howard Purcell. The third story is a "Federal Men" featurette written by Jerry Siegel, with art, inks and lettering by Chad Grothkopf. "Treachery Off Singapore" is a Steve Conrad adventure written and illustrated by Jack Lehti. The next superhero feature spotlights Rex Tyler as Hourman and is written by Ken Fitch with artwork by Bernard Baily. Next is Paul Kirk, Manhunter in "Too Many Suspects", which is put together by Ed Moore. After that is Cotton Carver in "Defender of Barlunda" by Jack Lehti. The final story features Wesley Dodds as the Sandman and is written by an unknown author and illustrated by Creig Flessel. All stories were originally edited by Whitney Ellsworth. "The Amazing Starman" * Writer - Unknown * Penciler - Jack Burnley * Inker - Ray Burnley * Colorist - Raymond Perry * Letterer - Betty Bentley * Editor - Whitney Ellsworth * Starman, Theodore Knight * Doris Lee * Woodley Allen * Doctor Doog * Henchmen * Abraham Davis * Brotherhood of the Electron * Federal Bureau of Investigation * Gotham City * Gravity Rod * Ultra-Dynamo * Energy projection * Flight "Lishak the Gladiator" * Writer - Howard Purcell * Penciler - Howard Purcell * Inker - Howard Purcell * Editor - Whitney Ellsworth * Mark Lansing * King Talon * Kit * Costa * Lishak * Unknown * None "The Ghost Plane" * Writer - Jerry Siegel * Penciler - Chad Grothkopf * Inker - Chad Grothkopf * Letterer - Chad Grothkopf * Editor - Whitney Ellsworth * Steve Carson * Major Gruen * Blitz Merkel * Mister Ender * None * Unknown * Aircraft "Treachery Off Singapore" * Writer - Jack Lehti * Penciler - Jack Lehti * Inker - Jack Lehti * Editor - Whitney Ellsworth * Steve Conrad * Chang * Blubber Bolsom * Slippy Peters * Sparky Watts * Singapore * Unknown "The Runaway Dinosaurs" * Writer - Ken Fitch * Penciler - Bernard Baily * Inker - Bernard Baily * Letterer - Bernard Baily * Editor - Whitney Ellsworth * Hourman, Rex Tyler * Jimmy Martin * Thorndyke Thompkins * Mister Whistler * Professor * Museum watchman * Minute Men of America * Cosmos City * Miraclo * Animal control * Reanimation * Superhuman stamina "Too Many Suspects" * Writer - Ed Moore * Penciler - Ed Moore * Inker - Ed Moore * Letterer - Ed Moore * Editor - Whitney Ellsworth * Manhunter, Paul Kirk * Chief Holden * Andrew Kallan * Mister Carver * Mister Skane * Unknown * None "Defender of Barlunda" * Writer - Jack Lehti * Penciler - Jack Lehti * Inker - Jack Lehti * Editor - Whitney Ellsworth * Cotton Carver * Deela * Orko * Narduk * City of Dorgo * None "The Menace of the Metal Gun!" * Writer - Unknown * Penciler - Creig Flessel * Inker - Creig Flessel * Editor - Whitney Ellsworth * Sandman, Wesley Dodds * Dian Belmont * Larry Belmont * Ivan Borloff * Squadron pilot * United States Army * New York :* Long Island :* New York City :* Manhattan * Sandman's gas gun * Sandman's wirepoon gun * 1938 Plymouth Coupe * Airplane Notes & Trivia * The character of Theodore Knight was created by a committee of editors which includes Whitney Ellsworth, Murray Boltinoff, Jack Schiff, Mort Weisinger, and Bernie Breslauer. Jack Burnley contributed visual designs to the Starman costume. * Originally, artist Jack Burnley had conceived the character of Doctor Droog, who was originally meant to be named Doctor Doom. Little more than two decades later, DC's marvelous competition over at Marvel Comics would have their own character named Doctor Doom, who would go on to become one of the most infamous comic book villains of all time. * The writer on "The Menace of the Metal Gun!" is unknown, however this issue credits Gardner Fox with writing this story. * This is the first appearance of Theodore Knight, aka Starman and his supporting cast. He becomes a regular spotlight feature in the series up until issue #102. * Wesley Dodds begins using a new wirepoon gun in this issue. * Starman chronologically appeared last in ''All-Star Squadron'' #41. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #62. DC Indexes; Adventure Comics #61, "The Amazing Starman". * Doris Lee chronologically appeared last in ''All-Star Squadron'' #41. She appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #62. * Woodley Allen appears concurrently in ''All-Star Squadron'' #41. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #62. * Doctor Doog appears concurrently in ''All-Star Squadron'' #41. He appears next in ''All-Star Squadron'' Annual #3. * Hourman appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #60. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #62. DC Indexes; Adventure Comics #61, "The Runaway Dinosaurs" * Jimmy Martin appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #60. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #62. * Thorndyke Thompkins appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #60. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #62. * Wesley Dodds appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #60. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #62. DC Indexes; Adventure Comics #61, "The Menace of the Metal Gun!" * Dian Belmont appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #60. She appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #62. * Larry Belmont appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #59. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #67. * This is the first and only appearance to date of Ivan Borloff. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * References Category:Millennium Edition Vol 1 Category:2000/Comic issues Category:December, 2000/Comic issues Category:Mike Carlin/Executive editor Category:Adam Philips/Editor Category:Nick J. Napolitano/Associate editor